


Drabbles

by RAWowner333



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAWowner333/pseuds/RAWowner333
Summary: a collection of drabbles and stand alone AUs
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 11





	1. Hands

[It's been a bit since I wrote anything meaningful. trying to get back into things.]

* * *

Korra always wondered what Asami thought about her hands. Asami's was always so soft and smooth, whereas Korra felt like hers were dry and calloused from years of earth bending training. Was it as comforting for Asami as it was for Korra to hold her hand? Did Asami feel comfortable and safe when she was holding on to her? Of course she does, but does Asami feel the same things that Korra felt? She must, Korra thought, as they usually are holding onto to each other more moments than not.

Asami would find any excuse to grab a hold of Korra in any way that she could in any moment, where it could be deemed appropriate. In any given chance she would wrap her arm around Korra's firm waist, but if there were too many judgemental eyes, she could settle with just holding her hand. Although she admitted to Mako long ago, the same still holds true for Korra; Asam felt safe with Korra. But she did wonder if Korra felt the same with her? She wasn't a bender, but she would do anything in her power, her inventions, to protect Korra at all cost.

While it took them 3 full years for them to truly express their feelings towards each other, they easily became comfortable with each other. They both couldn't resist holding onto each other, whether it was during their errands, or meetings, press conferences, court sessions, or even in the bedroom. They both put their lover's first, wondering if it's ok, what the other wanted in that moment, but neither objected. The way that somehow a hand found its way sliding on someone's arm, waist, back, or hand, seemed almost natural for the two. There was no other way that the two girls would want it. The strength of their love was all that they needed.


	2. Sleeve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are going to be names that aren't recognizable. This one relates to the Thousand Dragon Ascension story....that isn't uploaded on this site yet..[as of 9/15] and this places in the future. I provided some exposition.

"I _really_ don't like this dress…." Korra complained as she stretched her arm through one of the sleeves. She moved her arm around repeatedly, trying to figure out its constricting design. "It's too tight! I can't fight in this!"

"Korra…" Asami huffed, amused by her partner's priorities, "...not every outing is going to be a life or death situation." Korra turned and faced Asami, raised her eyebrow, and stared at Asami, waiting for her to elaborate on the statement that contradicts the entire purpose of their evening. "We're going for reconnaissance, there shouldn't be any fighting, or else our entire plan will be ruined." Knowing Korra would probably have felt a little defeated, she stopped applying her makeup and kissed Korra on her cheek. "Besides…" Asami continued, "...you _really look great_ in that dress."

Korra rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smirk at her girlfriend, resuming applying her seemingly over-complicated makeup. "Look, Honey, I know you want to go in fire-a-blazing, but we really need to blend in."

"This could be a trap!" Korra objected, uneasy for her lover's protection.

"It couldn't be. [The Father] has these galas every year and I've always been invited. My Dad always went, but since his incarceration I always turned it down because it was more about the world's affairs and Future Industries has been focused on Republic City since Amon." Asami put her brush down and placed her hand over Korra's, she turned to look directly into her worried partner's eyes. "I know you're concerned, and [The Father] could be upset over Kelbris's death, but, and if what Damascus says is true, He'd be more worried about his plan right now." She pauses and smiles to Korra. "I know you want to protect me, and I love you for that, but I can protect myself,..." she chuckles a bit, "...and you."

She grabbed Korra's waist and pulled her in, hips touching, and kissed her. "If the sleeves bother you so much, you can rip them off when we're leaving." Asami teased. Korra rolled her eyes and kissed Asami back. Asami pulled away a bit looking away, "It'd be a waste though." Asami finished as she looked back at Korra with a sultry smirk and slightly raised eyebrows. She locked lips once again, this time more intense. Korra could only think that it might be better for her to wear more dresses, but before she could finish the thought, Asami grabbed her ass and couldn't really focus on anything else besides her girlfriend for a time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a name for [The Father]. sorry


	3. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I found a groove. hopefully

_Why is it every_ time _I have these meetings it always turns into complaining about money?_ Asami thought, as it approached hour four in the fifth consecutive meeting she had this week on the same topic.

"...the projected costs will exceed our and your own companies estimates! There's no way that we can agree…."

She swore she could shorten these meetings down to 20 minutes if everyone just wouldn't complain about every little yuan.

"...I think we can save 3% of freight costs if we just…."

Asami could pretend as much as she could to pay attention while the other eight companies "discussed" helping rebuild the city. _Honestly_ , she thought, _If they thought one second on the actual people in the city, 3% means nothing to them._ These meetings always derailed on saving money rather than different ways to help the thousands of people who lost their homes and jobs. Asami, fortunately for her, sat near the door to the meeting room. She could excuse herself if she really wanted to, but as the person who seemed to be more focused on people than the spending of the project, she opted to stay and wait until the topic of people or Future Industries to actually join the discussion.

Each representative came with their own assistants to help them manage their respective business during these lengthy times, however there would be times that the assistants would have to interrupt the meeting due to situations that require more attention. Asami was always delighted to hear a knock on the door, just so she could try to figure out a way to get the meeting back on track to it's true purpose. She failed more times than not as prospects of saving money seemed to be the favored subject.

Asami's assistant, however, rarely knocked as she was more than capable to help Asami with her day to day obligations. Asami jokingly cursed her for being too good at her job and just needed to talk about anything else besides projections, costs, freights, additional spendages, and quarter , there was a knock at the door and in walked in Asami's assistant. Asami tried to hide a surprised gasp when she walked through the entryway.

"Pardon the interruption everyone, Miss. Sato, I have a priority note for you."

Asami was taken back, "A priority _note_?"Highly unusual" she said as she took the note. The assistant gave her boss a quick wide-eyed look while she handed the piece of paper to Asami, who just briefly raised a quick eyebrow back to her assistant. Unfolding the letter she began to recognize the handwriting, it was her assistants and...Korra's! The paper itself was filled with notes that obviously belonged to the assistant and was clearly the first piece of paper Korra saw and wrote on.

"Meet in bathroom

I have a surprise!

IT'S IMPORTANT!"

Asami took a second to secure her composure before folding the paper back up. While the other representatives were focused on their previous discussions, Asami studied the room, trying to find any excuse to leave. Although it probably wouldn't be too hard to disappear unnoticed, she still had to save face.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Asami interrupted the group, only waited briefly for the room to quiet down before continuing. "...respectful representatives, I believe we have diverged too far from our true topic. As we all have our finances in mind, we have to remember that this isn't squarely for profit alone. This for Republic City _and_ for the entire world, let us not forget that. I suggest a 20 minute recess to refocus our priorities and finalize our proposals"

Most of the room nodded in agreement, while a head or two remained still. With only a small moment passed, Asami stood up, grabbed her note, and walked out the door. She turned to her assistant and returned her scrap piece of paper.

"She refused to leave." The assistant exhaustively informed.

Asami could only chuckle, "I'm sorry!" Is all that she could say with a sincere smile as she walked into her office. She beelined to the bathroom, opened the door and saw her girlfriend standing there, with one one of the biggest grin on her face. Before she could ask why Korra was there, she stated her purpose just as the door closed.

"I'm here to rescue you!" There was a slight pause but Asami couldn't help but start smiling wider.

"I need rescuing?" Asamily playfully asked as she stepped closer to her dorky girlfriend.

"Of course!" Korra placed her arms on her waist. "You've been having this meeting all week! And I can tell by your face that you're exhausted _and_ haven't been taking good care of yourself! Have you even eaten today? She leaned in closer, trying to prove her point that she knew Asami well. She does, of course, and Asami couldn't argue against her point. Asami could only huffed playfully in response, she couldn't find any reasons to retort. "That's what I thought!" Korra then procured a lunch bag that she brought in front of Asami's face, who started to giggle slightly.

"Thank you, Korra." Asami gently said into Korra's ear as she hugged her.

"You're welcome." Korra said softly, speaking in her normal inflections. "I can tell how stressed you are. I knew you could've used a laugh." She said as she nuzzled her face into Asami's shoulder. Asami returned the affection by kissing her head.

"I love you, Korra." She said slowly. There was a small moment before she spoke again, "I am hungry." she chuckled.

Korra slowly released her, "I love you, too." She responded as she looked into Asami's eyes. There was a pause before she leaned up to kiss her. Korra let go of Asami, "You probably don't have a lot more time left, so I'll let you eat that in peace. But, I'll be waiting for you here when you're done" She placed her finger in front of Asami's mouth before she could object, "I don't care how long it'll take, I'll be here!" Asami let her, sometimes overzealous, girlfriend do what she wanted, spirits only knew how much she really needed it. "And…" Korra continued, "I'll make sure to keep the door closed and keep quiet."

They both shared a laugh as they both knew previous visits from the Avatar, and having her waiting, has not always led to quiet events. Asami finally grabbed the take out dinner with one hand and grabbed Korra's hand with the other. They finally walked out of the bathroom, together. She walked them to her desk and she began to eat, as she didn't have much time left. How much time has it been since they were able to just enjoy each other's company? Asami was constantly in meetings to help rebuild and redesign the city. Korra, on the other hand, was too busy dealing with power hungry individuals across the world. There were some exceptions where Asami could come along, but restructuring Republic City was taking months just to get started.

It wasn't often that Korra acted this silly around Asami, most times it was just so she could get what she wanted. It was still a definite breath of fresh air from the mundane, repetitive meetings Asami was forced to deal with. Asami wondered if Korra had made plans for them this evening or if she was just bored. In truth, it was the mix of the two. Korra had general plans for the night, but she had one goal: make Asami relax. There'd been a lot more of Asami helping others, so Korra wanted to make sure Asami was able to feel the same way she made others felt, tenfold, tonight.

Asami finished up her meal and placed the containers in the trash and faced Korra. They wrapped their arms around each other and touched foreheads. They stood there in that moment with their minds on each other. It felt like it wasn't as long as they needed before Asami took a deep breath, Korra frowned. They slowly released each other, each still longing for the other's touch, and Asami just smiled at Korra.

"Knock 'em dead this time!" Korra said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Asami pressed her lips together and looked up, seemingly planning something, "Give me an hour, _tops_!"

"You better!"

Asami turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind her. The representatives were all down the hall, a few started to make their way back to the meeting room. _Got to keep it punctual_ , she thought to herself as she made her way to her assistant.

"She gave her word she won't make a noise." She informed the assistant while keeping her focus on the group standing down the hall.

"She better. It won't look good tonight." The assistant genuinely stated.

Asami turned her head to face her and had a small smile on her face, "I know. She does have my best interest in mind." She took a deep breath and began walking to the door.

"Miss Sato."

"Hm?" Asami paused.

"Go get them."

 _Knock them dead._ She thought as she walked into the room, now going back into her serious demeanor. _I only got an hour._

Korra, now alone once more, sat down on one of Asami's couches in the office. She exhaled slowly and just stared at the door. She wasn't sure how successful Asami would be in closing the deal in less than an hour, but she promised her that she would be here when she got out. She heard Asami's voice through the walls, and it sounded like she started off assertive. So, Korra thought the only good thing she could do while she waited was to figure out what pose she should be in to make sure Asami could forget about the meeting as quickly as possible and...without making a sound.


End file.
